candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnis
Carnis (Car/'''men and Den/nis''') is a semi-canon pairing between Carmen and Dennis. Relationship Displaying a cold demeanor, Carmen initially did not seem to care much about her classmate, Dennis, as Carmen was shown to abhor those whom achieve low academic grades in school. The two once share an intimate relationship with each other as they were close friends on the internet, addressing the opposite as "Aquacat" for Carmen and "Shadowmoon" for Dennis. The two's relationship was so close to a point where Dennis gave a passionate hug to Emilia when he mistaken her for his long lost online friend. This attitude is later revamped when Carmen got doleful when Dennis mistook Emilia for his online friend. However, her relationship with Dennis soon got better after she sincerely apologized to the nerd and confessed her identity in both online and in reality. Afterwards, both Dennis and Carmen were seen supporting each other's back whenever one is in need. Synopsis Caught in the Net: Technology Dennis (Shadowmoon) and Carmen (Aquacat) used to be friends online. But this ended when Carmen's mother was too busy to walk her little brother home, and asked Carmen to do it instead. On that day when Carmen had to walk her little brother home, she was so engrossed in playing a video game that she had forgotten about it, so her brother stood for hours in the rain(it was raining) and got severely sick. He eventually recovered, but in order to prevent further consequences, Carmen stopped going online and cut off all her contacts with Dennis as she was so regretful over her brother. The next year, Carmen challenged Emilia to try to change Dennis who was at the bottom of the class to the top student, to prove that the internet was good for studying. Emilia then created a website called the genie of the net and lured Dennis into it, and gave him advice on how to communicate well with others, and to stop being the weirdo and somehow got him to study properly. But after that, just when Emilia was about to delete the genie of the net since Dennis did not need it anymore, Dennis asked the genie(Emilia) to help him meet Aquacat (Carmen). Emilia told Dennis to bury his laptop since she thought that he would not do that as she thought that the internet was so important to him, so Aquacat would not have to appear. But Dennis really buried his laptop, so Emilia pretended to be Aquacat to "help" him. Carmen oversaw this and had overheard Emilia discussing the genie of the net with Mia and Joni before. She then revealed herself as Aquacat to Emilia, Mia and Joni, and begged Emilia to stop pretending to be Aquacat, or he might find out about this and get hurt, but the fact that Carmen ditched Dennis only angered her, and she posted what she didn't like about Carmen on Social Media, and the whole class saw this since Emilia had managed to change Dennis and persuaded them all to use the internet. But days later, the class got seriously addicted to the computer and even rebelled against Miss Miyuki, stating that all that she teaches could be learnt online. Emilia finally sees her mistake and apologises to Carmen, and asks her for help to get the class back to normal, but Dennis overheard this, took back his laptop, locked himself inside his room, and refused to come outside like some emo teenager and skipped school too. The next day, Emilia told the whole class that Carmen was not to blame so Carmen managed to solve the whole computer problem within the whole class. But Miss Miyuki later on told them that Dennis had locked himself in his room. After that, Emilia, Carmen, Mia and Joni went to Dennis's house. Emilia told Dennis it was her and to open his locked door. Dennis refused to and shouted that she was not the real Aquacat and to go away, which made them realise that he overheard them that day. Carmen then told Dennis that she was the real Aquacat and to open the door to let her explain, but Dennis still refused to open the door and scolded her, saying that she had never once thought of him as a friend and to stop pretending that she suddenly cared. Carmen told him that she won't ask him to forgive her, but that she did think of him as a friend and that she was too scared to tell him before. She left Dennis two letters, one old one that she had never sent and a newly written one. Then she told him that no matter how long it takes for him to forgive her, she will wait, and rather in the online world, they should be friends in the real world. The next day, Dennis turned up at school and told Miss Miyuki that then onwards, he would study properly which surprised her and the whole class. Carmen vowed that she would wait for him to forgive her until the day that they can become friends. On Our Own: Self-Reliance Dennis was chose to sit with Carmen in the bus on the trip to Cameron Highlands and they two were paired up during the camping trip to Cameron Highlands. Evidence * When the two are paired up during class 5A's camping trip at Highlands, both of them blushed. * Dennis was sometimes seen trying to help Carmen whenever she is in need, such an example is when Dennis attempted to help Carmen carry a box that is crucial for their class' booth during the preparation for the school's bazaar. Among the Fans Carnis is possibly the least shipped couple, but there are numbers of supporters who ship this couple. The reason why this pairing is supported might be because the pair look good with each other. The pair's relationship is mainly focused on this one book: Caught in the Net: Technology Image Gallery Comic Trivia References Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Candy Meow Pairings Category:Semi-Canon Pairings